Autopsy – The Headless Ritual
frame|Autopsy – The Headless Ritual The Headless Ritual von Autopsy aus Oakland / San Francisco, Kalifonien, USA, ist eigentlich ihr achtes Album. Es ist am 24. Juni 2013 bei Peaceville Records erschienen. *Oldschool Death Metal – 10 Tracks, 44:15 min The Headless Ritual ist derber Oldschool Death Metal, aber nicht mehr ganz so krass wie vor ihrer Auflösung in den 1990ern. Vorgänger: Macabre Eternal (2011) Nachfolger: Tourniquets, Hacksaws and Graves (2014) : → Siehe auch Hail of Bullets – III – The Rommel Chronicles, Facebreaker – Dedicated to the Flesh, Graveyard – The Sea Grave Review im RockHard The Headless Ritual ist unter 10 x Dynamit im RH #315 vom August 2013 und Björn Thorsten Jaschinski gibt 9,0: "Mit dem 'Autopsy'-Abschied „'Shitfun'“ und der Abscess-Demo-Compilation „'Urine Junkies'“ zeigte ein offenbar demoralisierter und desillusionierter '''Chris Reifert' 1995 Kritikern wie Musikbusiness mehr als nur beide Stinkefinger. Posthum endlich für die Pionierleistungen an der Death-Metal-Front gewürdigt, kommt die exhumierte Legende seit der 2010er EP „'The Tomb Within'“ und dem Comebackalbum „'Macabre Eternal'“ wieder ohne plakative Fäkalinjurien aus. Trotzdem verkörpern ihre akustischen und lyrischen Horrorszenarien brillant die Abgründe des Genres.'' Dabei sind partielle stimmliche Anlehnungen an den frühen Pete Steele u.a. im Opener ´Slaughter At Beast House´ laut Chris ebenso Zufall (und eher der Whiskey-Pulle geschuldet) wie der unterbewusste Tribut an ´Evil Dead´ von Reiferts ehemaligem Bandkollegen Chuck Schuldiner in ´She Is A Funeral´. Nicht nur der Britendreier Paradise Lost, Anathema, My Dying Bride hat den Doomdeath im frühen Peaceville-Stall geprägt, sondern maßgeblich auch '''Autopsy' („Mental Funeral“). ´Coffin Crawlers´, ´Flesh Turns To Dust´, aber auch das instrumentale Titelstück rufen dies besonders laut in Erinnerung. Im Kontrast zu den Slayer-artigen Soli der schnellen Tracks ist die Leadgitarre dabei besonders morbide und überraschend melodisch angelegt."'' Tracklist von The Headless Ritual The Headless Ritual hat 10 Tracks und dauert 44:15 min. : 01 – Slaughter At Beast House – 6:33 – 02 – Mangled Far Below – 3:37 – 03 – She Is a Funeral – 7:32 – 04 – Coffin Crawlers – 4:32 – 05 – When Hammer Meets Bone – 5:34 – 06 – Thorns and Ashes – 1:45 – 07 – Arch Cadaver – 4:22 – 08 – Flesh Turns to Dust – 3:27 – 09 – Running From the Goathead – 4:29 – 10 – The Headless Ritual – 2:24 – instrumental Live und Versionen ... *'Arch Cadaver' - (4:46 min) - 26.05.2013 @ Oakland Metro, Kalifornien Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von The Headless Ritual: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 9 / 15 - hier findet man es zu zahm. *Metal.de – Review: 8 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 6,5 / 7 *Powermetal.de – Review: 9,0 / 10 - hier ist man begeistert. *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4.0 / 5 *XXL-Rock.com – Review: XXL / XXL *Metal1.info – Review: 9,0 / 10 *MetalHammer – Review: 5 / 7 und 3 / 7 Weitere Links: *'RH-Forumsthread' – mittelmäßige Begeisterung im Knüppel-Forum *Dark Lyrics - alle Texte zum Album *Peaceville – war: die Seite bei der Plattenfirma - (CD 10,90 Pfund) Kategorie:RH 315 Kategorie:Death